blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Taxi
Taxi ''is the Twenty-fifth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis Bluey is running a taxi service. Her first passenger is Dad taking the role of the Businessman, who is in a rush to get to the airport. But with unexpected delays, Dad's in danger of missing his own flight. Plot Bluey drives a pretend taxi. Dad and Bingo act as passengers being transported to the airport; while Mum provides the voice for the imaginary satellite navigation device. When the car breaks down, Dad is forced to run on foot in order to board his flight. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: Bandit’s child friendly expletives: “Cheese and Crackers!”, “Goodness Gravy!”, “Ohhhhh Biscuits”. lifelesson: Make sure the “doodad” is working in your car, and never trust a cabbie with his arm out the window. It’s a rainy day in (sunny) Queensland and Bluey is in her pretend taxi looking for passengers. She picks up Dad who is running late for his flight to Tassie. With her arm hanging out the window like a true Aussie cabbie, Bluey assures Dad that of course she won’t break down or get lost or pick up any other passengers.... Cue “Rich Lady” Bingo waving the taxi down to take her and her baby Millicent to “Stumblytastics” (legit the name of the kids play gym I’d open). Dad is quite irate by this, worried that he’ll miss his flight but Rich Lady Bingo puts him in his place as Millicent “Can’t. Be. Late” Bluey asks Satnav (Mum) to take them to Stumblytastics first. Satnav turns out to be a bit (tempera)mental, using kebab shops as her directional marker and sending them flying around corners and roundabouts (with everyone in the car flailing their arms in the right direction). Poor Millicent the baby vomits all over Dad before they arrive at the Zoo instead, but decide to go see the penguins anyway. Dad can finally get on his way to the airport, but now the taxi has broken down. Luckily Bingo the mechanic is a phone call away and comes to fix the taxi; “It’s just the doodad, love.” Underway again they have to stop for a pair of sausage buying grannies to cross the road, and then they run out of petrol so Dad has to leg it to the airport to catch his flight. Upon arrival and check in at the airport with Mum the air hostess, Dad finds his seat on the couch-plane and settles in after a hectic day. Just as he begins to relax, Rich Lady Bingo and motion sickness vomiting baby Millicent arrive to catch the same flight! Dad demands to speak to the pilot and be let off the plane.... however just as he thinks it couldn’t get any worse, the pilot turns out to be cabbie driver Bluey. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery Taxi-screen.png Taxi-preview.jpg|Taxi Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes